


Entwined

by circuscrow



Series: Making Magic [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, M/M, No Dialogue, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata have their Handfasting ceremony and Kenma's cards have something important to say.





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is guys, the Handfasting. For some reason it became important to me that this would have no dialogue, focusing more on the actions of the ceremony than words. Actually I was kind of dreading writing this since December, when I decided that they would get married, so I hope you all think it's at least kind of acceptable.

The day of the Handfasting was comfortably warm with vibrant blue skies and white, puffy clouds, the favorable weather likely arranged by a storm witch (probably Suga). Kageyama didn’t mind, he really appreciated that his coven cared so much about his and Hinata’s Handfasting. After all, it was only because of their efforts that they were able to put it all together so fast, Hinata proposed less than six months ago.

The ceremony was held in the expansive backyard of the coven house. Normally it looked picturesque, full of gardens with large trees isolating it from the rest of the neighborhood. Now it was decorated sunflowers accented with violets and candles on every surface. The altar was decorated in the same flowers and held everything they would need.

Nearly the entire coven was there, either sat in chairs or on the ground, some were stood off at the edges. Handfastings were a time of great joy and everyone always wanted to attend, Kageyama wasn’t even sure he personally knew all these people. Along with the physical guests were the spectral guests. They couldn’t be seen, but Kageyama could feel them, strange presences that hovered around the yard. This convinced Kageyama that Hinata invited everyone he’s ever met, human or otherwise.

Asahi was the go-to officiant for all Handfastings for the coven and despite how many he has performed over the years, no matter how much practice he’d had, he always sounded sincere and did his best to make each one unique.

Their Handfasting was unique enough as it was, because Kageyama was getting Handfasted to Hinata. Nothing else could compare to this.

Kageyama stood with Hinata at the altar, tears in Hinata’s eyes and a smile that put the sun to shame. He felt the heat behind his own eyes, but fought back the tears, not wanting to cry.

The words were beautiful, but Kageyama doesn’t remember exactly what they were.

First there was the blessing from the spirits. Hinata arranged for it personally, saying he knew someone who would love to bless his Handfasting, and it was tangible. It was a sudden warmth that enveloped them, the air crackling from the raw magical power. It almost reminded Kageyama of when Hinata didn’t have a physical form but was still a strange wisp of heat.

Next was the presenting of the sword. Hinata knelt down on one knee and held out the sword. It was ornate, forged with swirling metals and encrusted with crystals. This sword was never intended to see battle, but as a symbol of the devotion Hinata’s vows promised. Balanced on the sword was the ring.

Kageyama plucked up the ring and took the sword, accepting it. Lightly, he tapped the blade to Hinata’s shoulders, first the left, then the right. Hinata stood, and after returning the sword to him, Kageyama slid the ring onto his finger. It looked perfect there, a shiny band of gold that tied him to Kageyama.

Offering his own devotion, Kageyama presented the empty chalice that was just as decorated as the sword, his own ring rested at the bottom. Hinata took the ring and filled the chalice with wine.

Taking the chalice, Hinata faced the guests, chalice held high as he accepted Kageyama’s vows and drank. Chalice set on the table, Hinata slipped Kageyama’s ring on. It matched his own in every way, right down to the carvings around the band.

Finally, Asahi held the cord above his head, the cord that Hinata had spent so long making, that looked like it was made of sunbeams, braided with orange, yellow and gold, with one ribbon of red weaving its way through the cord. Asahi started the final incantation has Kageyama and Hinata grasped their hands, fingers woven together and displaying their matching rings. He wrapped the cord around their hands and wrists, tying their spirits together.

Kageyama and Hinata said their final vows, and then slowly, their hands were freed.

At last they sealed their union with a kiss.

 

  


 

As the reception ended, some witches stayed behind to help clean up, mostly close friends. Daichi and Iwaizumi put away the food, Bokuto folded up the tables while Akaashi cleared the centerpieces, Kuroo started taking down the lights.

Kenma would help in a bit. Maybe. They were doing just fine without him.

For now he was moved to do a reading. Spread in front of him were the tarot cards Hinata gave him for the Winter Solstice. It was a frustrating myth that tarot cards were only supposed to be received as a gift for them to work, often preventing young witches from getting their own decks. Even though it was untrue, Kenma still saw value in this gifted deck. They were a gift bestowed upon him from a spirit in kindness and friendship, giving them an energy that average decks did not have.

He drew three cards, one for Hinata, one for Kageyama, and one for their relationship.

Hinata’s card was the 7 of Swords, which left Kenma concerned. The sevens were disruptive, and the swords were often violent, the combination left Hinata in a situation with no solution. Futility.

Kageyama’s Card was Death. One of the first lessons tarot diviners learn is that the Death card did not mean actual death. It  _ could _ , but usually it meant other kinds of endings. It normally wasn’t a card to raise so much concern, but when paired with Hinata’s 7 of Swords…

Is their relationship okay?  _ Should _ they have gotten married.

The last card, the one to check their relationship, was the 6 of Pentacles, and that left Kenma far more confused. It marked wild success to the point where it benefited others around them.

If their relationship was so positive, why were other cards so negative.

Perhaps this is just a misread. Being a dedicated diviner, misreads didn’t happen to Kenma often, but it was possible. So he collected the cards, reshuffled, and redrew.

Hinata’s second card was The Hanged Man. On its own, it wasn’t too much cause for concern, but considering its predecessor it was hard for Kenma to remind himself that it could signify self reflection. It could also mean guilt and punishment.

If Kenma thought he was misreading before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now.

Kageyama’s second card was the 7 of Pentacles, and things suddenly felt worse. In unambiguous terms, it meant failure.

Was this about their fight a couple months ago? Sure it wasn’t pleasant, but they made up and resumed their relationship with new vigor. Kenma even did a reading  _ then _ to check in on them and it was fine.

The last card was The Word.

So that was it.

Kenma wasn’t doing a check in like he thought, he was divining without even realizing it. As he dug through the deck to pull out the previous cards, he contemplated The World. The World was completion, a finished product.

He compared the readings side by side.

Hinata was trapped and stagnated, perhaps he had lost his former glory as a harvest spirit never to change back, all their efforts to keep him human having paid off. Kageyama was being forced to change due to his own limitations, likely his new husband drawing him out of his shell. Hinata had that effect on people, Kenma certainly felt that with himself.

Kenma looked to the newly married couple. They tried to help with the cleanup, by they were too enamored with each other to be productive. Kageyama looked brighter than he’d ever seen him before, with a twinkle in his eye and a wobbly smile. Hinata hasn’t stopped laughing since the reception started. They looked good together.

Above all else, everything was going to be fine. Their relationship was strong, they were a good couple and they complemented each other. Things will all work out for the best. At least that was what the deck was saying.

But that was just Kenma’s best guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've had saved on my phone for a while as reference is what kind of magic all the characters use.
> 
> Kageyama: eclectic witch (he uses all types of magic)  
> Oikawa: cosmic witch (he draws power from cosmic forces often using astrology)  
> Suga: storm witch (he draws power from weather and can control it)  
> Kuroo: sigil witch (he gives symbols power)  
> Daichi: kitchen witch (he uses food in his magic, like potions)  
> Bokuto: spirit witch (he communicates and works with spirits)  
> Kenma: divination witch (can predict the future with tarot cards)  
> Akaashi: crystal witch (he uses energy from crystals)  
> Iwaizumi: cottage witch (he enchants his home and household objects)  
> Asahi: emphatic witch (he focuses on emotions and has a heightened emotional sense)
> 
> Also Kenma totally spoiled the ending. Can you figure out what the cards are actually telling him? ... If you haven't noticed by now, I do read tarot myself, so I really loved putting readings in this story, and I'm happy I got to put in another.
> 
> If you would like to talk, find me at [circuscrow](https://circuscrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
